Out Of Control
by Quest
Summary: *COMPLETE!!!* Shalimar losses her ability to control her feral side, but will they team be able to find a cure before it starts spreading to the rest of them. Brennan/Shalimar and a little Jesse/Shalimar! Please R&R!!!
1. A Bad Feeling

Out Of Control 

**Rating:**  R For graphic violence, language, and some sexual stuff (nothing major, but enough to be R)

**Genre:** Action/ romance

**Pairings:**  Jesse/Shalimar in beginning, BRENNAN/SHALIMAR later (I wouldn't be writing this story if it wasn't going to be with them together), and maybe Jesse/Emma (not sure yet).

**Summary:** Shalimar losses her ability to control her feral side, but will they team be able to find a cure before it starts spreading to the rest of them.****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. owns the rights to these characters. But I do own any other characters.

**Distribution:** I don't mind if anyone wants to put any of my stories on their site, just email me first and tell me you would like to put it on your site! Thanks!

**Notes:** Italics with [ ]  indicate thought. Stars indicate time change or place.

**Story by:** Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com, feel free to email me on any questions or well anything!

*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 1:  A Bad Feeling

            Shalimar parked her bike out in front of the bar, she was anxious to get in to play some pool and just take her mind off of the GSA.  She walked up to the door, her long black leather jacket flapped behind her in the breeze.  Through the window she could see both men and women drinking beers and playing pool.  Shalimar gripped the handle to the door and was about to open it when two black Isuzus screeched up to the curb.  Agents pored out of the vehicles surrounding her.

            "Ah shit," Shalimar mumbled to herself.

            She crouched down in a defensive stance, and waited for them to attack.  There were at least six agents, nothing she couldn't handle by herself.  Shalimar took down the first three that approached with one roundhouse kick, striking them across the face.  Her blonde hair whipped around her face in fury as she proceed with another roundhouse kick, the blow connected with another agent's neck, knocking him down to the ground.  

_[Four down, two to go] _Shalimar thought, looking around at the last of the agents.  She was going to quickly take them down, but two more Isuzus pulled up as reinforcements.  [_This can't be good_.]  She took a look at the agents coming out of the vehicles.  Shalimar crouched down and launched herself into the air, and over the Isuzu.  She would have like to have gotten to her bike, but the agents had surrounded it.

            Shalimar took off running up the street, she looked over her shoulder and noticed the Isuzus coming after her.  She took a sharp turn into an ally.  It was dark and she couldn't see a thing, she turned her eyes feral and things started clearing up.  [_Fuck a wall._]  She couldn't believe she picked an ally that had a dead-end.  She heard the screech of the cars turning into the sharp alley.  There was enough room for two of the cars to go down side by side, but they had to plow over any object in their way to reach her.

            Shalimar gave her last burst of energy to pick up some speed, as she was going to attempt to climb up the brick wall.  She jumped up and started climb up the wall, she quickly lost her speed and started sliding down the wall.  Shalimar tried to catch herself but she fell hard to the ground.  The Isuzus pulled up in front of her as she slowly got up.  Her eyes were still feral when the two front cars switched on their high beams, blinding Shalimar.  

            The agents once again exited the vehicles; they stood in a line in front of Shalimar, as she rubbed her eyes.  One agent went to the back of the car and pulled out a tranquilizer gun, and walked up to Shalimar.  He pointed the gun at her and shot a dart into her shoulder.  Shalimar yelped out in pain as she felt the liquid in the dart seeped into her blood stream.  Her body started feeling heavy and her vision went blurry, and she collapsed onto the pavement.  Shalimar's vision was black but she could still hear the doors to the Isuzus close and the vehicles started pulling away, leaving her practically unconscious in the ally.

*                                                                      *                                                                 *

            Brennan meditated out near the garden, it was around eleven; Jesse was in the lab with Adam; Emma was in the kitchen getting something to eat, and Shalimar was out at a bar.  He took in deep breaths trying to clear his mind but something lingered there.  All he could focuses on was Shalimar, he didn't know why.  He had always loved her; ever since the first time they met he was attracted to her.  Brennan understood that he couldn't get involved with her or even remotely tell her how he felt, because she was going out with Jesse.  Only if he made his move earlier, he could be the one holding her hand or kissing her gently.

             He sat tried to sit quietly, but something was wrong, he didn't know what but something had happened to Shalimar.  Brennan stood up quickly and ran to the lab, he burst through the lab door.  Jesse and Adam looked up from their work.

            "What's wrong?"  Adam asked seeing the worried expression on Brennan's face.

            "I think something's wrong with Shalimar," he speculated.  

            "Shalimar's fine," Adam replied.

            "No I have a bad feeling, I think Shal's in trouble," Brennan explained.

            "She just went to a bar, she'll be back later," Jesse added.

            Brennan didn't buy it.  "I still think we should at least call her on her comring."

            Adam huffed, and gave in.  "Fine I'll contact her."  He lifted his ring to his mouth, "Shalimar come in, it's Adam."  He waited a minute but there was no reply, Adam looked up at Brennan and Jesse, Brennan had is I told you so face on.  "Shalimar!"  Adam said getting a little nervous.  

            "See I knew something was wrong," Brennan said crossing his arms.

            "Alright let's think," Adam said to the two.  "Did Shalimar tell anyone where she was going?"  Both Brennan and Jesse shook their heads no.  "Ok, then Jesse what bars does she like to?"

            "I don't know," Jesse said honestly. 

            "I do," Brennan answered.

            Adam and Jesse turned and looked at him surprised at his answer.  "Where?"  Jesse asked a little pissed that Brennan knew more about Shalimar then he did.

            "It a bar in the middle of the city, but I can get us there," Brennan explained.

            "Ok, lets go then," Adam, suggested.  "Emma met us at the Helix please, were going to go find Shalimar," he said into his comring.

            "I'll met you guys there," they heard Emma's voice reply.

            When the three men entered the Helix Emma was already in and sitting down in a chair.  Emma just smiled, "So why are we going to find Shalimar?"

            "Brennan had a bad feeling," Jesse stated angrily.

            "Brennan!"  Emma was a little shocked that it wasn't Jesse.

            Brennan didn't want to stop and listen to Jesse's bitching, so he went straight to the controls and entered their destination. 

            The whole time to the bar, everyone was silent.  Jesse kept looking over at Brennan, occasionally he would give him a dirty look, but for the most part he was wondering why Brennan knew more about Shalimar than he did.  

Brennan turned around in his chair, "Alright we're getting close, where do you want to set down?"  Brennan asked Adam.

"We're not, Emma and I are going to drop you and Jesse off to check it out, before we land," Adam explained.

Jesse was not happy with Adam's decision to have Brennan go with him.  Jesse and Brennan were dropped off in a safe spot close to the bar.  When they got close Jesse noticed Shalimar's bike parked out front, "See, she's fine."

"We'll just see about that," Brennan stated before entering the bar, he scanned the bar seeing no sign of Shalimar.  "She's not here."

"Maybe the bartender saw her," Jesse explained walking over to the bartender.  

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asked them.

"Nothing," Jesse said.  "But I was wondering if you've seen a girl?"

The bartender laughed, "Look man, I see a lot of girls come in here, you're going to have to be a bit more specific." 

"Blonde, about 5'6, wore a long black leather jacket, and rode in on that bike," Jesse explained pointing to Shal's bike outside the window.

"Nope didn't see her," the bartender said quickly, a little to quickly.

"Are you sure?"  Jesse asked.

"Ya, I'm sure," the bartender replied.

Jesse turned around and was about to walk away when Brennan stepped up to the counter and grabbed the man's shirt, and dragged him halfway over the counter.  "I know you saw her.  So tell me where she went?"

"Ah…ah…some men came," the man, said terrified that the man holding on to him was going to kill him.

"What happened to her?"  Brennan asked angrily.

"She ran up the street, and the men followed her in black vehicles," he said pointing in the direction she went.

Brennan tightened his grip on the man's shirt, "What else?" 

"That's it…I swear," he said nervously.

Brennan shoved the man back, and turned around and walked out of the bar with Jesse.  Once they were outside Brennan contacted Adam.  "Adam, he said that she ran up the street followed by men in black vehicles.  Most likely they were GSA agents."

"Ok, make your way up the street and check the alley ways to she if she went in those," Adam's voice replied.  "Then contact us when you find her."

"We will," Brennan said.

Jesse didn't say anything he was mad that Brennan was right about Shalimar being in trouble.  He started walking without Brennan in the direction that Shalimar ran.  Brennan just watched him storm off up the sidewalk, and just hung his head.  Brennan looked over and saw Shalimar bike just sitting there; he knew she would be pissed if they just left her bike there to get stolen or damaged.  He walked over to the bike, the keys were gone, and he bent down and felt underneath the body of the bike; Shalimar always hid an extra key somewhere on her bike.  His fingers slowly ran over the extra key, he pulled it out and stood up.  Brennan climbed on her bike and started the engine; he pilled out and took off after Jesse.

He pulled up next to the curb, but Jesse kept walking.  Brennan rolled the bike along beside him, "Get on, we can find her faster," Brennan suggested.

"No I'll walk," Jesse told him.

"Jesse come on," Brennan huffed.

Jesse turned and looked at him seeing he was on Shalimar's bike.  "How did you get it started?"

"Shal keeps an spare key hidden on the bike," Brennan answer.  "You didn't know that?"

Jesse shook his head no, that was one more thing his girlfriend neglected to tell him.  Brennan was surprised at his motion no, "Jesse just get on the fuckin bike," Brennan, ordered.

Jesse rolled his eyes and walked over to the bike and climbed onto the back.  Brennan took off and slowed down as they came up to an alley way, Brennan turned the bike so it's light shined in.  It was empty.  Brennan moved on to another one, that one was also empty.  Jesse tapped Brennan on the shoulder then pointed over to one across the street.  Brennan gunned it across and skidded to a stop.  

The alley looked like a plow went through it.  "Shit," Brennan said.  "I think this is it.  Adam I think we found the alley."

"We'll be right there," Adam said.

Brennan started down the alley dodging trash as he went.  Brennan slowed down as he saw a figure lying at the end of the dark alley.  He turned off the bike as the Helix uncloaked behind them, and Emma and Jesse ran out to them.

"Is she…?"  Emma asked not finishing her question.

"I don't know," Adam answered.

Jesse got off the bike along with Brennan; he was the first to take a couple of steps towards Shalimar's figure.  They all noticed her move, she propped herself up and looked straight at them.  Jesse took a step backward, when he saw Shalimar's eyes glowing a bright red.  Shalimar jumped up in a crouching position, she bared her teeth and gave a loud growl.

"What's wrong with her?" Jesse asked Adam.

"I don't know exactly," Adam answered.   

All four looked at Shalimar wondering what to do, Emma was the first to try talking to her.  "Shalimar you've got to take back control."

"Ya, Shalimar fight your feral side," Jesse added.

Shalimar cocked her head like she was listen to them, and she stood up.  Brennan took his turn trying to get Shalimar back, "Shal, come on you can do it."  

Shalimar backed off into a corner. She started holding on to her head and screamed out in pain.  She glanced up at them and her eyes were back to their normal brown color, "What's happening to me?"  She asked before her eyes turn back to red.

Shalimar walked over to them, and crouched down ready to attack.  She immediately fell to the ground, gripping her head.  Without hesitation they all ran up to her.  Shalimar started screaming and looked up at them with her normal eyes.  She threw her arms around Brennan and cried from the pain.  Jesse was pissed, and the rest of them were shocked that Shalimar went to Brennan for comfort and not Jesse who was the closest on to her. 

Shalimar passed out from the pain in Brennan's arms.  Brennan slowly stood up with Shalimar in his arms; he followed Emma and Adam carrying her over to the Helix.  Jesse was so angry he pushed past all of them and boarded the Helix first.  Emma looked back at Brennan, and just shook her head at him.

TBC

A/N:  All right here is the new story; it's a work in progress.  Hope everyone likes it!  I'm trying to please all shippers with the beginning of this story, but ANYONE who read my other stories knows I'm a hard-core Brennan/Shalimar shipper, and I wouldn't be writing this story any other way.  PLASE REVIEW!!!  I live off reviews the more the better!


	2. Nothing Wrong

Out Of Control 

**Summary:** Shalimar losses her ability to control her feral side, but will they team be able to find a cure before it starts spreading to the rest of them.****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. owns the rights to these characters. But I do own any other characters.

**Distribution:** I don't mind if anyone wants to put any of my stories on their site, just email me first and tell me you would like to put it on your site! Thanks!

**Notes:** Italics and [ ]  indicate thought. Stars indicate time change or place.

**Story by:** Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com, fell free to email me on any questions or well anything!

*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 2: Nothing Wrong

            Adam had Jesse bring in Shalimar and place her on one of the lab chairs, so he could do a body scan to see what was wrong.  Once the beam of light disappeared, Adam went over to the computer to look at the data.  Brennan and Emma stood off by Shalimar as Jesse took a couple of steps over to Adam.  

            "So what's wrong with her?"  Jesse asked.

            Adam sighed and turned around to look at them.  "Nothing, I can find nothing wrong with her."

            "So she's fine?"  Brennan asked before Jesse could.

            "As far as I can tell yes she's fine, but I'll run more test in the morning," Adam explained to them.

            Jesse turned and went to go sit by Shalimar, Emma and Brennan just stood on the other side of her watching her sleep.  Soon they saw Shalimar stir and started mumbling something.

            "What is she saying?"  Emma asks Jesse.

            "I don't know," Jesse replied then leaned in closer to hear what she was saying.

            Shalimar start's saying it louder, loud enough for everyone to hear, "Brennan!  Help me Brennan!"

            Jesse is hurt, and gets up and leaves the room just as Shalimar opens her eyes to see him leave.  She squirmed in her chair to get herself in a better upright position.  "What's wrong with him?"  She asked the trio softly.

            No one answered, feeling it wasn't his or her place to tell her what she was saying as she came out of consciousness.  Adam was the one who finally broke the silence.  "You should get some rest, before I do some more test in the morning."

            Shalimar rolled her eyes, as Adam walked off to another part of the lab away from the group.  Emma wished Shalimar a good night and went to her room.  Brennan was about to do the same, but stopped when he felt Shalimar's hand on his arm.  He turned and looked at her.  

            "Please stay and talk to me," she begged him.

            "Shal you should get your rest," Brennan replied with a smile.

            Shalimar huffed, "Please!  I can't sleep right now." 

            Brennan watched her give him one of her irresistible smiles that he had fallen for time and time again.  "Fine," Brennan pulled up a chair and sat beside her.

            They sat in silence for a minute, each one thinking of something to talk about.  Brennan was the first to say something.  "We were worried about you," Brennan hung his head, "I was worried about you."

            "I was so scared that they were going to take me and do test," Shalimar replied.

            "You know none of us would have let them do that to you," Brennan told her giving her a smile.

            "I know," Shalimar said softly.  "Brennan it was horrible."

            "What was?"  Brennan asked her interested in what she had to say.

            "The thing they shot into me, it took over my body, and I couldn't even control any of my actions, but I remember everything I said and did," Shalimar paused and noticed Brennan was paying close attention to everything she said, it felt good to have someone listen to her.  Jesse did but only to an extent, but Brennan seemed to want to hear her ramble about nothing.  "It was like I was just a passenger inside myself," Shalimar continued.

            "So you had no control?"  Brennan asked her concerned.  

            "Ya, it was strange. I felt like a wild cat," Shalimar said with a laugh.  "I guess it sounds stupid."

            "I don't think so," Brennan replied with a smile.  "Oh, by the way I brought your bike back and put in the garage, while Adam did your body scan."

            "Thanks," Shalimar couldn't believe he did that for her.

            "I know how much you love that bike," Brennan told her.  "I think you need some more oil in it to, and replace one of your shocks it's a little broken."

            "Really I didn't notice," Shalimar replied.  "Maybe you could help me replace it later, when Adam lets me out of this chair?"  Shalimar asked him softly.

            "I would love to," he answered, but then wondered about Jesse.  "But wouldn't you want Jesse to help you?"

            Shalimar shook her head no, "He doesn't really enjoy doing that stuff."

            They started another conversation about nothing and then another after that one was done.  Adam soon entered a part of the lab closer to Shalimar and could hear laughing coming from her direction.  He peeked around the corner and saw her talking with Brennan, he couldn't believe the dramatic change in her attitude when she was with Brennan versus the rest of the team especially Jesse.  Shalimar seemed more open and comfortable when she was around Brennan, Adam couldn't help but smile, and he liked this side of Shalimar.  He turned and left the lab and went to go get some sleep.

            "Shalimar I should go and give you time to rest," Brennan announced but saw the disappointment in her eyes.

            "Fine, but will you come and see me in the morning?"  Shalimar asked him, she really didn't want him to go.

            "I promise," Brennan stood and gave her a small kiss on her head, then left to get a few hours of sleep before morning.

            Shalimar closed her eyes and fell asleep actually felling good about everything she talk to Brennan about.

*                                                                      *                                                                 *

            Eckhart sat in his office with Dr. Carter standing in front of his desk.  "So was it successful?"  Eckhart asked him.

            "The agents reported that they were able to inject Miss Fox with a dose of the formula," Dr. Carter answered.

            "When will to start effecting her?"  Eckhart wondered.

            "It should be working as we speak," he replied.

            "Good," Eckhart said waving his hand dismissing Carter.  "Try to see if you can find a cure for this little present I gave one of your precise Mutant X children Adam," Eckhart said out loud as he swiveled his chair around to face the stasis pods. 

TBC

A/N:  Sorry this chapter was so short; I promise that the next one will be longer.  It'll also explain more about what's up with Shalimar, and there'll be some more Brennan/Shalimar stuff, for you shippers out there!  Thanks to Kipurrz for editing my chapters and to those who have reviewed which inspired me to write more stories.  So please REVIEW!!


	3. Going Feral

Out Of Control 

**Summary:** Shalimar losses her ability to control her feral side, but will they team be able to find a cure before it starts spreading to the rest of them.****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. owns the rights to these characters. But I do own any other characters.

**Distribution:** I don't mind if anyone wants to put any of my stories on their site, just email me first and tell me you would like to put it on your site! Thanks!

**Notes:** Italics indicate thought. Stars indicate time change or place.

**Story by:** Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com, feel free to email me on any questions or well anything!

*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 3: Going Feral

            Adam woke up early to run more test on Shalimar, but there was still nothing wrong with her.  

            "So what's the verdict doctor?"  Shalimar asked sarcastically.  

            "I can't find anything wrong with you," Adam answered.

            Shalimar sighed in relief.  "So can I get out of this chair now, my ass is starting to fall asleep."

            "Yes you can get up, but take it easy," Adam replied.

            Shalimar swung her legs around and jumped off the chair, "Good I'm starved."  

            Adam smiled as Shalimar left the lab and went to the kitchen to get some food.  She opened up the door and found Brennan off by himself at one of the tables in the corner, and Emma over raiding the refrigerator.  Brennan looked up from his plate and watched Shalimar walk over to Emma and grab an apple from the fruit basket.

            "So I see your feeling better Shal," Emma said still looking for something to eat. 

            "I feel great," Shalimar said walking over to a table with Emma after she found some leftovers to eat for breakfast.  They sat down across from one another and started eating.  Shalimar couldn't help but notice something wasn't right with Brennan, "Do you know what's wrong with Brennan?"

            Emma looked over at him; he was just staring down at his food.  "No I don't."

            Shalimar just shrugged it off and continued.  "So how did you guys know I was in trouble?"

            "Actually Brennan did," Emma answered.

            "He did!"  Shalimar was surprised. 

            "Ya he was the only one that knew something was wrong, even Jesse thought you were fine," Emma stated.

            Shalimar glanced over at Brennan and noticed that he was staring at her, but immediately put his head back down when their eyes met.  Shalimar was going to say something to Emma, when Jesse entered the room and walked up to them.  He gave Shalimar a sweet kiss on the lips; but it didn't feel the same to Shalimar like it use to, it didn't have a certain spark.  Brennan saw them kiss and got up and left the room.

            After talking with Jesse for a minute, Shalimar got up from her seat and made an excuse to go see Adam.  

Jesse huffed and watched her leave, "I don't think it's going to work," he announced.

            "What?"  Emma asked a little confused. 

            "Shalimar and I," Jesse told her.

            Emma's eyes widened and almost choked on her food.  "Really!"

            "Ya, I just don't think we can make it work, we don't have anything in common, unlike her and Brennan."  Jesse explained.

            "So you're going to break it off with her?"  Emma asked.

            Jesse thought for a moment, "I'm still not sure yet."

Shalimar headed down the hall and passed the lab, and walked straight to the garden.  She found Brennan just sitting by himself.  She walked up to him and took a seat; they just sat in silence and didn't even look at each other.  Shalimar couldn't help but place her hand on Brennan's and they just sat there.

            For the rest of the day Shalimar felt fine, and Adam did even more tests on her just to make sure.  Those also came back normal and he couldn't explain why her eyes had turned red.

*                                                                      *                                                                    *

            Shalimar was in bed with Jesse; it was about eleven o'clock when she woke up.  Her eyes were glowing red and she had the urge to do something, something she wouldn't do if she were her normal self.  She slipped out of bed, unnoticed by Jesse who was fast asleep.  She crept down the hall to another room.

            Brennan lay on his back with just a sheet over his bare chest and boxers.  He felt the weight of someone straddling over his chest, his eyes shot open once he felt someone's lips on his kissing him passionately.  He looked up and saw Shalimar kissing him, for a moment he kissed her back, which he had wanted to do for a very long time.  Brennan then thought of Jesse and what he would think or do if he were to see them.  He pushed her back off of him, even though deep down he wanted her badly.

            Shalimar stared at him her eyes now normal, but she smiled at him and stripped off her shirt down to her sports bra.  Brennan gulped as he watched her undress.  "What? Brennan don't you want me?"

            "Of course I want you, but not behind Jesse's back, I couldn't live with the guilt," Brennan replied softly.

            Shalimar's eyes turned red and her hand went to his throat, she gripped hard, squeezing just a little.  Brennan gasped for breath, knowing the only way to get her off of him was to shock her.  Brennan closed his eyes not wanting to see hurt in hers when he let go of a small amount of energy into her.  Shalimar only loosened her grip around his neck; Brennan was amazed he had given her enough energy to knock her out.  She released his neck and put her hands on his chest, and then slid them down his arms holding them in place.

            Brennan noticed Shalimar's eyes glowing a brighter red; so he called for help.  "I COULD USE A LITTLE HELP HERE!"  Brennan waited a few seconds before yelling again.  "HELP WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!" 

            Shalimar started kissing him passionately once again, and Brennan couldn't help but kiss her back as Emma and Jesse burst through his door, seeing them making out on his bed.  Jesse immediately pulled Shalimar off of Brennan as both of them gasped for air.  Shalimar growled lowly at Jesse and struggled to get free and back over to Brennan, her eyes still red.  She swung her arm up at Jesse's face, gauging three of her fingers across his cheek.  Jesse released Shalimar and grabbed on to his face as it started bleeding.  Shalimar started back over to Brennan who was getting out of bed and she crumpled unconscious in a heap on the floor.  

Emma grabbed Shalimar's tank top from the bed and had Brennan help her put it back on their friend.  Jesse's cheek was still bleeding but he managed to help Emma bring Shalimar to the lab while Brennan put on some clothes.  Brennan soon entered the lab to see Adam testing Shalimar's blood.  

"Well that's strange," Adam announced without looking up from the computer.

"What?"  Emma asked as she worked on Jesse's scratches that Shalimar caused.

"After all the tests I did on Shalimar yesterday, this is the only one that says something is seriously wrong," Adam answered.

"Then what's wrong with her?"  Brennan asked looking over at Shalimar motionless figure.

"Shalimar's feline DNA is taking over her human DNA, it's starting to increase in DNA strands, almost like their doubling," Adam explained.

"So are we going to strap her down to the chair or what?"  Emma asked a little worried that if Shalimar wakes up she'll go postal.

Adam sighed, "I don't think that's going to hold her down.  Brennan pick her up and take her downstairs to the training floor."

Brennan did what he was told and walked up to Shalimar, picking up her body and started walking over to the steps to take her to the training floor.  The rest followed behind him, and stood at the top of the stairs watching him place her gently on the floor and lock her in by a force field.  Brennan ran back up and over to the others.  When he got closer Jesse jumped out in front of him and punched him in the face.  Brennan grabbed the side of his face and wiped the drips of blood coming from the corner of his mouth, as Emma and Adam stood in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"  Brennan asked yelling at Jesse.

"FOR SEDUCING SHALIMAR!"  Jesse yelled back.

Brennan laughed, "I wasn't the one making the moves, SHE'S the one that came into my bed," He explained to him.

Jesse was about to yell something back but Adam interrupted.  "What the hell happened?" 

"Shal came into my bedroom and…. well wanted to do something," Brennan tried to explain.

"Are you sure?"  Adam asked.

"Well let's just say she didn't come in to talk," Brennan said seeing Jesse was getting upset.

Jesse was going to defend Shalimar but heard noises coming from below, they all rushed over and saw Shalimar had woken up.  They ran down the stairs and over to the force field.  They noticed her eyes were still glowing red, and she was now running at the force field trying to get out.  When they got closer she stopped and bared her teeth and growled loudly.

"We should try talking to her, see if we can reverse it somewhat," Adam told them, they all nodded yes.

Jesse was the first to step forward, knowing he had a good chance to talk her out of it, since he was her boyfriend.  "Shalimar sweetie, snap out of it."  Shalimar only crouched down and launched herself at him teeth bared and her blonde hair whipping around in fury, the only thing to stop her from reaching him was the force field.

Jesse shook his head and backed off as Adam stepped up to take a turn.  "Fight it Shalimar, you can do it."  Still no response from Shalimar, she only hissed and lunged at him.

Emma stepped forward beside Adam,  "Shalimar you're a fighter you can beat this thing," Shalimar paid no attention to her she just growled, they both backed off.

Finally it was Brennan's turn, he walked up slowly and right up to the force field, Shalimar started hissing.  "Shal," Brennan said softly and that was the only thing he said.  Shalimar stopped baring her teeth and cocked her head like she was listening closely. 

She put her hand up on the force field and Brennan did the same.  "I know you're frightened but you can pull through," Brennan told her softly.  Shalimar purred and Brennan thought he saw her eyes flash brown.

"Did I just hear her purr or I'm just hearing things?"  Emma asked astonished. 

"NO she purred!"  Jesse and Adam replied.

Emma took a few steps forward and placed her hand on Brennan's shoulder.  "I think it's working."  Shalimar broke her eye contact with Brennan and jumped forward at Emma growling loudly like a cougar, almost as if she was protecting her territory.  Emma took her hand off of Brennan and backed away, Shalimar then stopped flipping out.

Adam was puzzled at Shalimar's actions and thought about her feline side, "Jesse take a step towards Brennan," He ordered.  Jesse moved closer to Brennan and Shalimar started growling, making Jesse back off.  Adam noticed her calm down once he stepped away.  He did the same and Shalimar lunged at him teeth bared.  "All right everyone come with me," Adam headed over to a computer.

Brennan was the last to leave and they could all hear Shalimar's whimpering for him to come back.  Emma looked back at Shalimar and could see the hurt look on her face when he didn't return when she called for him.  "So what's her deal?"  She asked Adam once they reached the top of the stairs and over to the computer.

Adam chuckled and looked down at Shalimar, everyone gave him a strange look wondering what was so funny.  "Since Shalimar's feral side has started taking over her body she's acting more and more like a cat.  Well I think it's telling her to choose a mate."

"A MATE?"  They all asked extremely surprised, then looked down to see Shalimar curling up on the floor to sleep.

"Yes she's choosing a mate, and I'm pretty sure she's chosen Brennan just by her actions towards him versus us.  It could be because in her mind he is the alpha male and the most worthy, who knows," Adam explained, he could clearly see that Jesse was pissed, Emma a little shocked, and Brennan well he couldn't read any emotions from him.

"Why is it now that her blood showing something wrong and not before?"  Brennan asked Adam.

"I have no idea, maybe in the morning I can find out," Adam answered, he saw Emma yawn.  "You guys should get some sleep." 

"Fine!"  All three replied and walked out of the lab.

Emma went off in one direction while Brennan ran up to Jesse, "Jesse wait!"  Jesse stopped, still looking upset.  "I want to explain about what you saw tonight."

"There's nothing to explain Brennan, Shalimar has clearly shown who she wants to be with!"  Jesse said angrily and stormed off to his bedroom.  Brennan hung his head and walked off to his own room smiling, still thinking about the passionate kiss Shalimar had given him early.

TBC

A/N:  Hope everyone likes it so far; the only thing is I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this story.  I know how it's going to spread to the other members but do know how I'm to cure it.  So if anyone has any idea's they would be greatly appreciated, just email them to me or put them in a review.  Thanks to Kipurrz for editing my chapters and to everyone who has reviewed so far.  PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Confession One's Love

Out Of Control 

**Summary:** Shalimar losses her ability to control her feral side, but will they team be able to find a cure before it starts spreading to the rest of them.****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. owns the rights to these characters.      But I do own any other characters.

**Distribution:** I don't mind if anyone wants to put any of my stories on their site, just email me first and tell me you would like to put it on your site! Thanks!

**Notes:** Italics indicate thought. Stars indicate time change or place.

**Story by:** Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com, feel free to email me on any questions or well anything!

*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 4: Confessing One's Love

Shalimar woke up from her deep sleep to find herself lying on the training floor, her eyes had returned to their normal brown color.  She slowly got up; she could only remember a few things from that night; such as jumping at Jesse, Emma, and Adam but not at Brennan.  She walked over towards the stairs but was knocked down when she hit the force field that held her in.

            Adam heard something hit the floor from down below, he walked over and looked down at Shalimar.  He saw her on the floor rubbing her back.  

            She looked up at him, "Why the fuck am I locked in by a force field?  Oh and what the hell is happening to me?" she asked angrily. 

            "Your feral side is taking over your body," Adam answered, not wanting to tell her what happened that night.  Adam walked over to the computer and released her from the force field seeing she was her normal self.

            Shalimar ran up the stairs to him knowing he wanted to do tests on her.  She jumped upon one of the chairs and held her arm out so he could take some blood.  

            "That's strange," Adam said out loud after getting the results back.

            "What?"  Shalimar asked curiously.

            "Everything's back to normal," Adam answered.

            "And that's a bad thing," Shalimar said sarcastically.

            Adam smiled, "No it's good, I'm just wondering why you go Feral at night and human by day."

            Shalimar thought for a moment, "Beats me."

            "Me to," Adam agreed.  "Well you can go."

            "Thank you," Shalimar with a huff.

            Shalimar gets up to leave when Jesse enters the room; he sees Shalimar and turns around and leaves.  Shalimar looked over at Adam who just hung his head and she ran out after him.

            "Jesse wait, what's wrong?"  Shalimar asked running after him.

            Jesse stops and looks at her, she noticed the bandage on his cheek, "Shalimar I don't think it's going to work out between us," He stated.

            Shalimar stood there, to her own surprise she wasn't disappointed or shocked to her him say it, "I agree with you."

            "You do?"  Jesse asked.

            "For some reason I don't think of you like a boyfriend, but like a brother or a best friend," Shalimar explained, "What I can't explain is why the sudden change?"

            Jesse sighed, "Maybe you should ask Brennan that one."  Jesse walked off.            "What does Brennan have to do with this?"  Shalimar asked him.

            "You'll find out!"  Jesse said over his shoulder.

            Shalimar stood alone in the hall watching Jesse walk away from her.  She sighed relieved that Jesse was the one that sort of broke it off between them and not her; she really didn't want to break his heart.  Shalimar turned and headed to the rec. room to see if she could find Brennan there.  Of course he was, just sitting on the couch watching some TV.  He turned and looked up when he heard the door open; he smiled sweetly noticing it was Shalimar.

            "Good to see you without red glowing eyes," Brennan told her as she came and sat on the couch with him.

            Shalimar giggled, she turned and looked at him.  "What happened last night?"

            Brennan looked away from her, "Nothing."

            She knew he was lying to her, "Tell me the truth.  I mean Adam wouldn't tell me, then Jesse and I broke up, so it must have been something big," She explained.

            "You two broke up?"  Brennan asked trying to sound surprised, even though he was actually glad.

            "It was a mutual break up, we both just want to be friends nothing more," Shalimar told him.  "He did say to ask you why my feelings changed.  So here I am."

            Brennan was not sure if he wanted to tell her about it, he finally gave in after looking at her smiling at him.  "Last night when you went feral you came into my room and into my bed."

            "That's not so bad," Shalimar, said relieved that it wasn't worse.

            "Well you kinda took off your shirt and sat on my chest, then kissed me a couple of time," Brennan told her.

            Shalimar's expression changed rapidly.  "I did?" she asked him seriously.

            "Ya, I tried to get you off but you choked me then kissed me again," Brennan answered showing her the bruise on his neck from her fingers.

            Shalimar slid closer to him and ran her fingers over it, "Was that it?"

            "Ah, no!  You scratched Jesse then went unconscious," Brennan started, "Then we put you in the force field and you kind of went postal."

            "How?"  Shalimar asked not really sure if she wanted to know.

            Brennan looked at her, "Shal you lunged at everyone but…" Brennan trailed off.

            "But who?" Shalimar asked.

            "Me!"  Brennan answered.  "You wouldn't let anyone get close to me or you started flipping out."

            Shalimar blushed embarrassed by her actions, "I'm sorry."

            "No it wasn't your fault, it was your feral side," Brennan explained.

            Shalimar didn't say anything in fear that she might let out her true emotions for Brennan.

            Brennan continued.  "Adam thinks your feline DNA was choosing a mate," Brennan quickly turned his head away, but Shalimar reached over with her hand and turned his face back to her.

            She smiled sweetly at him, "Maybe I was," She said softly before giving him a smile kiss on the lips.  

To her surprise Brennan kissed her back, he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into a deeper passionate kiss.  Shalimar had wanted to kiss him for the longest time.  She pushed him back on the couch and straddled over him, pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him.  Brennan smiled back and pulled her down into another passionate kiss.

"Shalimar, Brennan," Adam's voice came over their comm rings.

They broke the kiss and groaned.  "Ya Adam!"  Shalimar said angrily.

"Can you come to the lab," Adam told them.

"Yup," Shalimar replied climbing off of Brennan.

They both stood up and walked out of the room towards the lab.  When they entered they saw Emma and Jesse already standing over by Adam.  Shalimar stuck by Brennan side as Jesse glanced over at the two.  Emma could feel the tension in the room, as she saw Jesse give Brennan a dirty look.

"Alright I think I know what's happening to Shalimar," Adam announced. 

"Finally some good news," Jesse stated, as he looked Shalimar in the eye.

Brennan glared at Jesse, "So why is Shal going feral at night and not by day?"

"Good question, I was thinking that myself," Adam answered.  "The only logical guess I can make is that her feline side wants to hunt by night and sleep by day; most like a normal cat would."

"Well that's good to know," Shalimar said sarcastically.  "But you still don't know how to cure it do you?"

"Not exactly, that's why I would like to keep you in the force field at night until I do, that way you don't do anything you'll regret," Adam explained turning attention away from her.

"That's fine," Shalimar said with a sigh.

"So one of us will lock you up when the time comes, other than that, I'm still working on a cure," Adam told them.

"Alright," Shalimar replied as Jesse and Emma walked out of the room together. 

Brennan took one look at Shalimar before he headed out of the lab as well.  Shalimar stuck behind knowing Adam had something else he wanted to talk to her about.

"Is everything ok with you and Jesse?"  Adam asked once Brennan had left.

"No we broke up," Shalimar said plainly.

Brennan sat just outside the lab door listening to the conversation intensely. 

"I'm sorry," Adam replied.

"There's really nothing to be sorry about, to tell you the truth I really didn't have those kind of feelings for him anymore," Shalimar explained.

"But you do for Brennan don't you?"  Adam asked her.

Shalimar just started at him for a moment, "Ya, I have strong feelings for Brennan I always have, but I knew Jesse before him, so I guess that's why I went out Jesse.  I've gotten really close to Brennan since, I feel I could tell him anything and he would understand how I felt."

Adam took a second to think, "Have you told him how you feel?" 

            "No not yet," Shalimar answered.  "But I've heard I kind of made it clear to him when I was in feral mode." 

            Adam laughed.  "I've seen the way your attitude changes when you're around him, he makes you feel happy and protected."

            "Ya well I do feel different when I'm around him, for some reason everything seems to go away when he's around," Shalimar stated not knowing Brennan was right outside listening to them.

            "Maybe you should tell him how you feel," Adam suggested.

            "No I can't," Shalimar replied.

            "Why can't you?"  Adam asked her.

            "What if he doesn't feel the same way," Shalimar answered.

            "I think you'd be surprised," Adam smiled, he turned away leaving Shalimar by herself thinking about what he had said.

            Brennan couldn't hear them talking anymore, he stood up and walked away and disappeared around the corner, as Shalimar exited the lab.  Brennan stopped just around the corner, waiting for Shalimar to make a move.  He peeked around the corner and saw her moving in the opposite direction.  Brennan watched her disappear and then moved around the corner to follow her.

            Shalimar looked around for Brennan, but found no sign of him.  Brennan kept his distance from Shalimar hoping she wouldn't sense him.  He just watched her wander around the Sanctuary, wondering what or who she was looking for.  He finally moved closer to her letting her sense him, when she stopped near the garden.

            She whipped around to face him.  He was leaning up against the wall smiling at her sweetly.  "I was looking for you, where have you been?"

            "To be honest I was following you," Brennan said moving up to face her.

            "Why you little…" Shalimar started, but was cut off when Brennan bent down and kissed her.

            Shalimar let her mind go and just focused on Brennan's kiss.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper more passionate kiss then anyone before that.  Brennan broke the kiss and placed his forehead against hers looking at into her eyes.  "I love you," He blurted out.

            Shalimar smiled, "I love you to," She said softly before she kissed him again.

*                                                                      *                                                               *

            It was almost nine o'clock at night and Jesse sat alone in his room, he knew Shalimar had feelings for Brennan.  He was positive that sooner or later that she was going to tell Brennan how she felt if she hadn't already.  Jesse stood up and walked over to his door, he was going to go hunt for Emma so they could talk.  He suddenly grabbed onto his head feeling a rush of pain.  It soon let up and Jesse decided to go see Adam to get checked out.  Jesse reached for the doorknob and his hand went right through.  He pulled it out immediately, he tried again but his couldn't grab a hold of it.  

Jesse closed his eyes and walked forward.  He expected to hit the door but he didn't, when he opened them he found himself out in the hallway, [Ah shit this can't be good] he thought as he ran to the lab.

TBC

A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT!  Hope you enjoy the story so far!  ALRIGHT now I need some help, I'm not quite sure how I'm going to cure Shalimar, so any suggestions would help me out a great deal.  Thanks to Kipurrz for editing my chapters and to everyone who has review!  PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Spreading

Out Of Control 

**Summary:** Shalimar losses her ability to control her feral side, but will they team be able to find a cure before it starts spreading to the rest of them.****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. owns the rights to these characters.      But I do own any other characters.

**Distribution:** I don't mind if anyone wants to put any of my stories on their site, just email me first and tell me you would like to put it on your site! Thanks!

**Notes:** Italics indicate thought. Stars indicate time change or place.

**Story by:** Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com, feel free to email me on any questions or well anything!

*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 5: Spreading

            Jesse stumbled into the lab phasing through the door and walked up beside Adam who was over by the computer.  Adam jumped when Jesse cleared his throat.  He turned around with a smile on his face.

            "Jesse you startled me.  I didn't hear the door slid open," he stated.

            "That's what I came to talk to you about," Jesse started as Adam gave him a confused look.  "I didn't use the door.  I phased right through it!"

             "What are you talking about?"  Adam asked still very confused.

            Jesse huffed.  "I can't stop phasing through things."

            "WHAT?"  Adam asked shocked.

            Jesse walked up to the table and pressed his hand down to the table and it passed right through.  "I can't go back to my normal mass," Jesse explained turning to face Adam. 

            "This is not good," Adam announced.  

            Adam grabbed a needle and went to take Jesse's blood; it passed right through his arm.  "Emma, Shalimar, Brennan can you guys come to the lab, we have a bit of a problem," Adam ordered into his comring.

            No one replied but soon all rushed into the lab together.  They all looked worried as they walked over to Adam and Jesse.

            "What's wrong?"  Emma asked nervously. 

            Adam sighed.  "I think our problem came a little bit more complicated."

            "How so?"  Brennan asked.

            "I think Jesse's been infected with Shalimar's disease or whatever she has," Adam explained.

            "What?"  The trio asked in unison.

            Jesse went up to them and stuck his had out towards Emma and his hand went right through her.  "Shit," Brennan said out loud.

            "That's what I thought," Jesse agreed.

            "How did this happen?"  Shalimar asked shocked as everyone else was.

            "What ever Eckhart injected into you must be contagious," Adam guessed.

            "So is it spreading by touch or what?"  Emma wondered.

            Adam rubbed his chin think about how it was spreading to the others.  "Well if it was spreading by touch then Brennan would have been the first, because Shalimar touched him first when we found her."

            "So what else could it be?"  Jesse asked as he attempted to lean up against the chair and fell backwards landing on the floor.  "FUCK!"

            Brennan couldn't help but laugh but Emma elbowed him in the rib cage shutting him up.  Adam smiled, "Well I can't think of anything that Shalimar might have done to infected you."

            They all stood in silence; Shalimar looked around at everyone but focused on Jesse's face noticing the bandage.  "Well what about the scratches on his face, that's the only thing I can think of that I did to him and no one else, and I was also Feral when it happened," Shalimar suggested.

            "That could be possible," Adam said.  "Actually you might be right."

            Shalimar smiled in satisfaction, and was going to go on when Brennan butted in.  "Ah, Shalimar I think its time to put you in the force field," he announced looking at her as he pointed with his thumb outside.  The sun was just about to fully set, and they all knew she could go feral any second.

            Shalimar sighed and nodded in reply, then started walking off over to the stairs heading down to the training floor, with Brennan right on her heels.  He walked into the middle of floor with Shalimar and stopped right behind her.  "I hate this part," Shalimar told him with her back towards him.

            "I know Shal, but Adam will find a cure," Brennan said reaching out and placed his hand on her arm forcing her to turn around and face him.

            He had a huge reassuring smile on his face, and Shalimar knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her.  "I hope you're right."

            "I am," Brennan, replied placing his hand underneath her chin, bringing her face up so he could give her a small but passionate kiss.  "I'll be the first one to see you in the morning," he told her after breaking away from the kiss.

              "You better be or else," she said softly, before Brennan walked out and locked her in with a force field.

            Brennan returned to the group, but not without looking back at Shalimar seeing her sit down on the floor and watch him leave her.  All three were in a heated discussion on how Shalimar and Jesse could possibly be cured.

            "I'm not sure what's causing them to lose control of their powers, it would be easier if I did," Brennan heard Adam state as he walked up to them.  

            "I want to know exactly how Shalimar is passing it?"  Emma asked still worried that they all could have it and not know it.

            "I'll need some more blood to do tests in a program that might tell us how exactly," Adam walked over and grabbed his equipment to take Shalimar's blood, and walked over to the stairs with everyone else right behind him.  When he reached the stairs Shalimar looked up at his her eyes glowing red and snarled at him.  "Well I don't think I could get any right now so, I'll have to get in the morning when she's back to normal," Adam explained motioning to Shalimar, they all nodded in agreement.  "So you all go get some sleep, and Jesse you might be normal in the morning to, who knows?"

            "I'm not going to go postal like Shalimar did?  I'm I?"  Jesse asked.

            "I don't believe so, you'll just have to make sure that you don't accidentally walk in on someone, in the bathroom or something like that," Adam said jokingly.

            Brennan and Emma laughed at Adam's joke, but Jesse rolled his eyes at them all then walked off and phased through the door and disappear.  Brennan and Emma walked over to the door right after him and headed to their own rooms.

*                                                                      *                                                                 *

            Brennan woke up around three o'clock and couldn't fall back asleep; he slowly got out of bed and put on some comfortable clothes.  He crept slowly out of his room and headed down to the lab.  The lights were off and he turned one set on so he could see his way over to the stairs.  

He saw Shalimar asleep on the floor right up next to the force field; he went over to the computer and turned it off.  He then walked over and lay down beside her, watching her as she faced away from her.  Her hair was draped over most of her face and her knee tucked up close to her chest, so she was in a tight ball.  She stirred for a moment and rolled over facing Brennan.  She could feel his body heat and wrapped her arms around him, then twined her legs with his.  Shalimar glanced up at Brennan, her eyes were still red but a smile quickly crossed her face before she snuggled closer to his chest and fell asleep.  Brennan closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep as he heard Shalimar purring softly to him.

*                                                                      *                                                                 *

            Shalimar eyes fluttered open as she felt the morning sun shine in on her.  She found herself wrapped in Brennan's arms and her head imbedded into his neck.  She couldn't remember how she came to be like that, but she liked it very much, she could stay in his arms forever.  Shalimar watched him closely as he slept peaceful.  Shalimar couldn't resist any longer, so she started kissing him.

            Brennan suddenly woke feeling someone's tongue enter his mouth and kiss him passionately.  He recognized that kiss and tongue anywhere, so he pulled Shalimar closer to him, kissing her passionately for several minutes.

            Shalimar final broke away from the kiss to catch her breath; she smiled at him giving him a small peck on the lips.  "Good morning," she whispered to him.

            "Good morning to you to," Brennan replied.

            "So did you like my good morning kiss?"  Shalimar asked him placing her forehead against him.

            "Hell yes!  I wish I had that wake up call every morning," Brennan answered.

            Shalimar gave a small laugh and asked him another question.  "So how did we end up this way?"

            "I couldn't sleep last night, so I decided to come down here with you," he explained.

            "Were you the one that took down the force field?"  Shalimar asked with a huge grin.

            "Ya, I wanted to be close to you," he replied with a little blush.

            Shalimar saw him blush and quickly kissed him again, "Didn't you think I would rip you to shreds, or try to kill you?"

            "Nah, I just knew you wouldn't hurt me, because… I love you," Brennan confessed to her once again.

"I love you to," Shalimar said in return, then leaned in towards Brennan's lips.

Their lips nibbled each other softly, before they turned it into a stronger more passionate kiss.  Shalimar brought her hand up and ran it through Brennan's hair, as Brennan did the same with her long blonde hair.  Their tongues whipped around inside each other's mouths.  Shalimar's hand moved down from his hair and down his chest unbuttoning his shirt all the way down.  Brennan's hands moved down to her waist and then down grabbing her ass, he rolled over on to his back pulling her along with him.  She straddled his groin and started pulling his shirt off as her delicate long blonde hair surrounded their faces.  Brennan removed his hands from Shalimar's ass and slid them up underneath her shirt and started rubbing her back.

Adam entered the lab and walked over to the computer, he suddenly heard loud moaning noises coming from the training floor.  He walked over to the stairs and saw Shalimar on top of Brennan; a rush of panic rushed over him thinking Shalimar was still feral.  He quickly cleared his throat trying to get their attention.

Shalimar and Brennan both heard someone at the top of the stairs.  Shalimar quickly got off of Brennan and stood up.  She looked up and saw Adam standing there with his arms across his chest.  She pulled her shirt back down over her belly and ran her hand through her hair as Brennan stood up putting his own shirt back on.

"I'm glad your feeling better Shalimar," Adam announced from the top of the stairs.

Both Shalimar and Brennan blushed at the fact that Adam had almost caught them having sex on the training floor.  "Much better, thank you," Shalimar replied.

"Good I want to do some more tests," Adam said before turning away from them, heading back over to his equipment.

Shalimar huffed and looked at Brennan rolling her eyes, he gave her a smile.  She started walking over to the stair to head up to Adam, she suddenly felt Brennan's strong arm around her waist and she also slipped her arm around him and they walked up stairs together. 

Shalimar jumped up on a chair and held her arm out for Adam to take her blood.  "I don't need your blood," he said with a smile.

"Why?"  Shalimar asked a little confused.

"I need some blood from Brennan and a skin sample from underneath your fingernails," Adam told her.

"Ok," Brennan replied switching seats with Shalimar letting Adam take a vial of his blood.  Adam then moved on to Shalimar and got some skin from her.

"So why do you need Brennan's blood?"  Shalimar asked curiously, just as Emma walked in looking pissed.  

"What's the problem?"  Adam asked her not answering Shalimar's question.

"He's the PROBLEM!"  She said angrily, pointing at Jesse who phased through the door right behind her.  "He walked on me!  Good thing I was dressed," she explained.

"I didn't mean to, I forgot," Jesse replied with a sly grin on his face.

"Sure you did," Brennan said sarcastically as Shalimar and Adam laughed at Jesse.

Emma rolled her eyes as Jesse smiled at her giving her a small wink.  "So did you find out how Shalimar's passing the virus?"  Emma asked getting off the subject.

"I was just about to do the tests," Adam replied.

"You never answered my question," Shalimar said impatiently. 

"Oh right," Adam said looking up from his work.  "I need to mix his blood with your blood for one test and then his blood with your skin cells, to see how it's spreading," he explained.

Both Emma and Jesse were confused and out of the loop.  "What?"  They both asked.

"I took Brennan's blood because he hasn't been contaminated yet, so when I mix the blood with blood and blood with skin cells, from that I can find out which sample mutates," Adam explained to them all, as he continued the test.

While they waited for the tests to get done Emma started up a conversation with Shalimar, and the guys had their own little conversation.  "So Shalimar I see there wasn't any feral incident like the other night."

"Nope no feral stuff," she sort of lied, what happened earlier that morning wasn't feral but it was like the same thing she did to him when she was feral.

Emma saw Shalimar glance quickly at Brennan, "You love him don't you?"  Emma asked.  "Don't lie either," she added.

Shalimar sighed, "Ya I do."

"I knew it!"  Emma said softly.  "Does he know?"

"OH ya!"  Shalimar answered giving her a devilish smile.

"What did you do?"  Emma asked wondering what she did to him.

"Well lets just say he knows, and don't you dare read me," she threatened.

"I promise," Emma, said disappointed.

"The test is done!"  Adam announced they all quickly huddled around him.  "Whoa!"

"WHAT?"  They all asked at once.

"Both of the samples are mutating," Adam explained to them.

"Oh great," Shalimar said throwing up her hands.  "So now I have to make sure my blood doesn't touch anybody else's or that I don't scratch someone.  Now where's the fun in that!"  Brennan reached over and took Shalimar's hand in his to calm her down a bit.

"Yes that's right, we'll all have to be a little bit more careful around you," Adam replied.

"At least we know how it's spreading," Emma said to them all.

"Ya but know all I need to do is find a cure for Shalimar and Jesse," Adam explained.

"If you can," Shalimar replied softly.

TBC

A/N:  I have to admit some of you were right on with how I was going to have it spread.  Now all I need to do is think of a way to cure it and I'll be all set.  So there won't be any more chapters until I think of something, so any suggestions would be appreciated.  Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and to Kipurrz for editing all my chapters!  PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	6. Out Of Time

Out Of Control 

**Summary:** Shalimar losses her ability to control her feral side, but will the team be able to find a cure before it starts spreading to the rest of them?****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. owns the rights to these characters.      But I do own any other characters.

**Distribution:** I don't mind if anyone wants to put any of my stories on their site, just email me first and tell me you would like to put it on your site! Thanks!

**Notes:** Italics indicate thought. Stars indicate time change or place.

**Story by:** Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com, feel free to email me on any questions or well anything!

*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 6: Out Of Time

            Adam had let the team go off and do whatever they wanted to do while he worked on an anti-virus for Shalimar and Jesse.  He worked for several straight hours with little success.  Every time he thought he was getting closer to finding something, he seemed to get further and further away.

            Brennan entered the lab alone just in time to see Adam angrily sweep his arm across one of the lab tables, sending the test tubes and vials crashing to the floor in a heap of glass and blood.  Brennan walked over to Adam, who had his head in his hands and looked very upset.

            "Adam are you ok?"  Brennan asked when he reached the table.

            Adam looked up at Brennan; his cheeks were flushed from the anger bottling up in him.  "NO!"  He snapped.  Brennan jumped back throwing his hands up in front of him, "I'm sorry Brennan I didn't mean to snap at you.  I'm just really frustrated about this Shalimar thing."

            "So I'm guessing you haven't had any luck with it?"  Brennan asked.

            "No, I can't come up with anything because I have no idea what Eckhart injected Shalimar with," Adam explained.

            Brennan thought for a moment as Adam huffed.  "Well what if I went back to the alley to see if I could find the dart," Brennan offered.

            Adam pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought about Brennan's offer.  Brennan moved closer to him.  "Adam I'm willing to do anything to find a cure for Shal," he confessed, "FOR GODSAKE I LOVE HER!"  Brennan yelled, "And if I have to go and look through that alley with fine hair combs or personally go into Genomex and get the virus I will," he said forcefully.

            "Where is everyone else?"  Adam asked before giving his answer.

            "Watching a movie," Brennan said simply.

            "Fine you can go, but go alone.  I don't want everyone else to know there might not be a cure," Adam announced holding back his anger.

            "Alright I'll be back later," Brennan replied with a smile.  He turned around before leaving the lab, "If Shal asks where I am, try to make a good excuse on why I'm gone."

            Adam nodded his head yes and returned to his mess that he created.  Brennan quickly ran down to the garage before anyone saw he leaving.  He jumped in one of the Audi's and took off towards the city.

            Shalimar was sprawled out on the couch; her eyes were starting to get heavy as she watched the lame movie on TV.  She propped herself up after hearing a car pull out of the driveway.  "I'll be right back," she announced to Jesse and Emma.

            "Alright," Emma replied not taking her eyes of the TV screen.

            Shalimar got up and head to the lab, she found Adam bent over picking up some broken glass on the floor.  "What the HELL happened in here?"  

            Adam glanced up at her for a brief second.  "Oh, nothing."

            Shalimar rolled her eyes, knowing he was lying to her, but she moved on.  "Do you know where Brennan is, I thought I heard a car leave?"  She asked.

            "Ah… I sent him into the city, to get something for me," Adam answered.

            "Oh, okay I'll wait until he gets back then," Shalimar said then turned around and left the room.  She thought about heading back to the rec. room, but made the turn to head over to the garage.  Shalimar went over to her bike and started it up; she knew Adam didn't send Brennan into the city for no reason, and she was going to go find out where he was.

*                                                                      *                                                                  *

            It was mid afternoon and the streets were filled with traffic.  Brennan passed the bar where they had found Shalimar's bike.  He looked around for the alley where they had found Shalimar.  Brennan spotted the alley and parked a block up the street.

            He climbed out, locking the car as he walked away.  Brennan mingled his way into the crowd of people and slipped into the alley unnoticed.  It looked the same as it did when they first found Shalimar.  It was a mess; papers, trash, and metal spread across the alley floor.  He made his way down to the end of the alley; Brennan immediately started looking around for the dart that injected Shalimar.

            Shalimar noticed one of their Audi's parked on the side of the road; she parked behind it and got off her bike.  She walked down the sidewalk, Shalimar looked around trying to find Brennan.  She glanced down an alley as she walked past, Shalimar stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed a dark figure at the end of the alley, bent over rummaging through garbage.  Shalimar quietly started down the alley getting closer and closer to the figure.  

            Brennan was crouched down picking through as papers, when he heard a women's voice behind him.  "What the HELL are you doing?"

            Brennan jumped up startled by the sudden noise, he turned around and found Shalimar standing behind him with her hands on her hips and was giving him an angry expression.  "SHIT Shal you scared me," he said as she smiled at him.  

She moved up closer to him, "Sorry, but you didn't answer my question."

"Oh, I'm doing ah…" Brennan started but decided not to tell her.

Shalimar rolled her eyes and huffed.  "Why won't you tell me?"

"I promised Adam I wouldn't tell you," Brennan stated.

Shalimar pouted at him and placed her hand on his arm, then reached up around his neck and brought his head down closer to hers and then kissed him passionately for a few minutes.  Brennan gave in immediately, he melted every time Shalimar kissed him, it was one of the powers she had over him.

"Fine I'll tell you," Brennan sighed breaking away from the kiss, as she smiled at him pleased with her self.  "Adam can't find a cure unless he knows exactly what it is Eckhart injected you with."  Shalimar smile diminished after hearing the news, and Brennan continued, "That's why I came back here, to try and find the dart to see if Adam could get something from that."

Shalimar smiled, "You came out all this way to try to find something, that you probably won't find.  Just to find a cure for me?"

"Ya, Shal.  I love you, and I'd do anything to get you better," Brennan confessed hanging his head.

Shalimar lifted up his chin with her hand and kissed him.  "You're so sweet," she told him.

"I try," Brennan said with a smile, causing Shalimar to giggle.

She brought Brennan's head down closer to her and whispered into his hear, "I love you," she then gave him a small quick kiss.  "Come on, let's look for that dart," she suggested.

"Alright," Brennan replied as they both bent down to go through the trash to find the dart hidden underneath somewhere. 

*                                                                      *                                                                  *

            Soon they lost track of time and it started getting dusk, Brennan was constantly throwing things at Shalimar trying to lighten the mood.  Shalimar had used her feral eyes and senses trying to find the dart but with no success, the alley was just too cluttered with trash that she couldn't pick it out.  

            Brennan was off in a corner when he heard Shalimar scream out in pain; he looked over and saw her sitting on her knees holding onto her head.  He ran over to her side and bent down beside her.  "Shal what's wrong?"  He asked worried about her.

            She looked up at him, tears forming into her eyes.  "So much pain," she winced.

            Brennan brought her into a big hug, holding her tightly.  "Shhh, it'll be ok," Brennan whispered softly.

            "Brennan!"  Shalimar said nervously.

            "What?"  Brennan asked.

            Shalimar screamed again in pain gripping her head tightly, "I can't see anything," she announced to him before passing out in his arms.

            "Shalimar!"  Brennan yelled at her trying to wake her, but there was no response.  Brennan looked at her she was pale and unresponsive to anything.  He lifted her up and carried her to the back of the alley so anyone passing by couldn't she them.  "Adam!"  Brennan said into his comring.

            "Brennan what's wrong?"  Adam's voice replied.

            "It's Shalimar something's wrong with her," Brennan answered.

            "Brennan she's fine, she's just with Jesse and Emma," Adam told him.

            "No she followed me, but she started to complain about pain in her head and not being able to see, and then she passed out," Brennan explained.  "Can you bring the Helix?"

            "Ya we'll be right there," Adam answered as Jesse and Emma entered the lab, he looked over at them.  "Come on let's go," he ordered.

            "Go where?" Emma asked following him to the door.

            "To pick up Brennan and Shalimar.  Brennan said something's wrong with Shalimar," he explained.

            Emma and Jesse nodded yes in reply then Emma followed Adam out of the lab, as Jesse didn't move after hearing the news about Shalimar.  He snapped out of it and walked towards the door.  

            Emma and Adam stopped after seeing Jesse wasn't behind them.  They heard a loud thump coming from the other side of the lab door.  Emma quickly opened the door and they found Jesse on the floor holding onto his nose in pain.

            "What did you do?"  Emma asked him.

            Jesse just rolled around on the floor in agonizing pain up through his nose.  "I didn't phase," he said simply.

            Emma just laughed as Adam helped Jesse up of the floor.  Jesse's nose started bleeding once he stood up, Adam immediately lifted up Jesse's head up so the blood didn't gush all over the place.  "Come on I'll fix it in the Helix," Adam ordered and they walked to the Helix.

*                                                                      *                                                                  *

            Brennan had Shalimar's head in his lap and gently stroked her head, as he waited for the other's to arrive.  He had thought about taking Shalimar back in the Audi, but he wanted Adam to look at her as soon as possible.  He figured Emma or Jesse could drive back his car while he took Shalimar's bike back.  He reached into Shalimar's jacket pocket and found her bike's keys, and he placed it into his own pocket. 

            "Brennan?"  Adam's voice came over his comring.

            "Ya," he replied.

            "We're right above you, is there enough space to land?"  Adam asked.

            "Yup," Brennan answered.

            Soon enough the Helix uncloaked in front of them, and the trio rushed out.  Brennan stood up with Shalimar in his arms and gave her to Adam who held out his arms.  

He noticed a bandage over Jesse's nose but didn't ask him about it.  "Jesse will you take my car back, while I take Shalimar's bike?" he asked instead. 

"Sure," Jesse replied and followed Brennan out of the alley as Emma and Adam took Shalimar back in the Helix.

Brennan tossed Jesse the keys to the Audi and took out Shalimar's keys.  They each started up their vehicles and Brennan led the way back to the Sanctuary.  Brennan drove as fast as the bike would go without losing control.  All he wanted to do was get back to Shalimar and see what was wrong with her.

Jesse was right behind him the whole time trying to keep up as best he could.  Brennan screeched into the garage parking the bike in its spot.  Brennan jumped off and started running towards the lab.  Jesse was right behind Brennan within seconds.

They burst through the door to see Emma in tears and Adam comforting her.  Brennan saw Shalimar's motionless body on one of the lab chairs, he immediately thought of the worst.  "What's wrong?"

Adam looked up from holding Emma; "Shalimar will die unless we find a cure within forty-eight hours," Adam explained to them.

Brennan's heart sank, he wasn't about to let Shalimar go with out a fight, not after them finally being together. "But how can that be?"  He finally asked.

"Her Feral side is killing off her human side, and her body is rejecting the overload of feral DNA spreading through her veins; which is causing her body to shut itself down.  Sooner or later her organs will stop working and she will die," Adam explained as Emma broke down in tears once again after hearing the news for a second time.  

Brennan's knees weakened; he braced himself trying not to pass out.  He took some deep breaths before looking up at Adam.  "So what are we going to do?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea, but we'll have to think of something fast or were going to lose her," Adam answered as he watched Brennan walk over to Shalimar and take a seat beside her.

Brennan took her cold delicate hand in both of his; he leaned down and kissed her forehead sweetly.  "I'm not going to let you die on me without a fight," he whispered to her.

TBC

A/N:  Sorry about the long wait but I have a little bit of writers block on how I'm going to cure Shal and Jesse, and I still don't!  SO ANY ideas would be a big help!  PLEASE REVIEW!!! I enjoy reading them!!!!!!!!!!


	7. An Old Friend

**Out Of Control**

**Summary: Shalimar losses her ability to control her feral side, but will they team be able to find a cure before it starts spreading to the rest of them.******

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. owns the rights to these characters. But I do own any other characters. Kipurrz owns Ayalia Terrana and Brad (aka Soulcatcher).**

**Distribution: I don't mind if anyone wants to put any of my stories on their site, just email me first and tell me you would like to put it on your site! Thanks!**

**Notes: Italics indicate thought. Stars indicate time change or place.**

**Story by: Quest - shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com, feel free to email me on any questions or well anything!**

*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 7:  An Old Friend

            Brennan had fallen asleep by Shalimar's side.  He woke early in the morning and just watched Shalimar sleep, her chest rose up and down steadily.  Brennan removed one of his hands for Shalimar's and stood up.  He gently caressed Shalimar's cheek with the back of his hand.  He slowly leaned down and gave he a kiss on the lips.  Brennan was surprised to feel Shalimar's tongue enter his mouth and passionately kiss him back.  He broke away and smiled down at Shalimar.

            "How do you feel?"  Brennan asked rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

            "Like I got hit with a bus," She replied taking in a weak breath.  "Brennan what's happening to me?"

            Brennan sighed, he didn't want to look in her eyes that were filled with pain and suffering; but he did.  "I don't know Shal, I just don't know."

            "There's so much pain Brennan, it's hard to fight it," Shalimar confessed to him.

            Brennan had never seen her this scared before in his life and it worried him.  "You'll be fine."

            "You promise?"  Shalimar asked him softly.

            "I promise," he replied.  "Shalimar I'm going to do everything I can to get you better."

            Shalimar gave him a lopsided smile, but it soon turned into a terrified look.  She grabbed onto her stomach as violent pain shot through it, and her breaths became short struggling to get a breath.  "I… can't… breath," she managed to blurt out before her body started convulsing uncontrollable.

            "ADAM HELP!"  Brennan yelled into his comring, there was no reply but Brennan knew Adam was on his way down to the lab.

            Brennan gripped Shalimar's hand tightly, "It's going to be fine Shal," he said reassuring her.

            He watched Shalimar body stiffen and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.  Her body soon went limp, her chest failed to rise.  Brennan could barely see his eyes were filled with tears.  He was checking for Shalimar's pulse when Adam burst through the door out of breath; he looked like he had just thrown on whatever was closest to him.  

            "What's wrong?" he asked running up to them.

            Brennan pulled his hand away from Shalimar's throat, he looked up at Adam, tear streamed down his face, "She's…gone."

            "NO!"  Adam reached out to check for himself, there was nothing.  

Emma and Jesse rushed in just.  "What's wrong?"  Jesse asked after seeing Brennan and Adam in tears.

"Shalimar's died," Adam answered holding his tear back as best he could, Emma crumbled into Jesse's arm's as they both cried.

Brennan whipped his tears away and looked down at Shalimar's lifeless body.  "I'm not going to let her go this way!"  Brennan announced out loud as he gathered a small amount of energy on one of his fingertips. 

"Brennan what are you doing?"  Adam asked nervously.

"I'm going to bring her back," he answered letting out the energy from his hand into Shalimar's chest.  Her body jolted upwards, but she still hand no motion coming from her chest.  Brennan repeated the electricity four more times, and Shalimar had not returned.  Brennan was no extremely pissed off.  "SHAL!  You can't leave me, I love you to much, please come back!"  It was the first time any of the others had heard Brennan confess his love to Shalimar.  Brennan hung his head for a moment; he looked up at the others they were all crying.  

He gathered a huge amount of energy into both of his hands, Adam looked at him horror, "Don't do it Brennan, she's gone you can bring her back."

Brennan shot him a dirty look, "She's not gone!"  Brennan let go of the energy, Shalimar's body jolted upwards like every other time he tried.  This time was different, Shalimar's eyes sprung open and she gasped for breath.  

She took many deep breaths, before glancing over at Brennan who was smiling down at her.  Her eyes once again rolled into the back of her head.  "NO!  SHAL NO!"  Brennan screamed at her.

Adam was right there checking her pulse, "It's ok she's still alive, just unconscious."

"Oh, thank god!"  Emma said relieved.

"Alright I'm going to do another scan," Adam announced walking over to the computer.  

All three stepped back from Shalimar as a yellow beam came down from over head scanning Shalimar's whole body.  Adam shook his head, not pleased with the results. 

"So?"  Brennan asked him sitting back down next to Shalimar holding her hand in his.

"Her organs are starting to shut down; her liver, kidneys, one of her lungs.  It's total chaos throughout her whole body."  Adam explained.  "She will die sooner or later, and we won't be able to revive her."

Everyone was silent and just stared at Shalimar.  Brennan stood up without notice knocking his chair down; he strutted over towards the lab door.  

"Where are you going?"  Adam asked.

Brennan stopped and turned around.  "I'm going to go get that virus."

"Brennan you can't it's to dangerous," Adam told him; he didn't want another one of his children to get injured or come close to dying.

"Adam I'M NOT GOING TO SIT AROUND AND WAIT FOR SHAL TO DIE, I'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"  Brennan said raising his voice.

Adam watched Brennan creep closer to the door, he could just let him leave and get himself killed.  He reached over and grabbed a syringe off the table, and started walking quickly after Brennan who was almost to the door.

Emma watched in horror, "What are you…?"  Adam giving her a dirty look, meaning for her to shut up, cutting her off.

Jesse and Emma watched their teacher inject Brennan with the liquid inside of the syringe.  Brennan turned around he staggered back, weaving back and forth, "What the hell?" he slowly drifted off into a peaceful blackness.

"Sorry Brennan, it was for your own good," Adam explained after Brennan hit the floor.

Emma and Jesse walked over to him, "What did you do to him?"  Emma asked shocked at Adam's action.

"He'll be fine, I just sedated him.  I just don't want him going out getting himself into trouble or worse," Adam explained.

"I can understand that," Emma replied, "but now what are we going to do about Shalimar?"  Jesse cleared his throat loudly.  "Oh and Jesse," Emma added with a smile as Jesse nodded happily.

            Adam just sighed uncertain that he should say what he was about to tell them, "I think I know someone who can help us, but I'm not sure I want to call her up," he stated as Jesse and Emma looked at him confused. 

            "Take Brennan and put him to bed. I'm making a phone call."

*         *             *

            Ayalia was sunning herself on the beach when her cell phone rang. "Hello? Adam!" she cried sitting up straight in disbelief.

            Back at Sanctuary Adam chuckled. Good ol' Ayalia, he thought to himself. "Ayalia listen. I need a favor. Shalimar and Jesse were infected with something. I need your healing touch to help them. Can you get here possibly within three hours?"

            Ayalia chewed on her bottom lip. She loved her mutant ability to heal but she hated it too. It took so much from her.

            "Ayalia?" Adam asked, patiently waiting for her answer.

            "Yeah I'll be there in a second. I'll get my brother to teleport me. Where are you in Sanctuary?"

            "In the lab," Adam replied.

            "Okay I'm coming. Ayalia out." Ayalia hung up the phone.

            "Off again little sis?" a tall man asked from his towel on the beach.

            "Yes Brad I'm off to save the world. Actually I've got to go help Shalimar and Jesse. Could you teleport me please?" she asked.

            Brad sat up and stretched. "For you anything dear. However, you might want to get dressed first," he said dryly.

            Ayalia blushed but hurriedly threw on her shirt and shorts. "Ready," she pronounced.

            Brad focused on his younger sister and taking the destination from her mind, teleported her to Sanctuary.

*                                              *                                              *

            Jesse and Emma had managed to get Brennan to his room and into bed, they came back to hear the end of Adam's conversation.  After hanging up the phone, Adam turned around to find two pair of eyes looking at him.

            "Are you sure that was a wise thing to do?"  Emma asked him.

            "I had to do it.  I couldn't live with myself if Shalimar died, and I knew that there was at least one person out there that could have saved her," Adam explained.

            Emma was going to reply to his comment when a figure materialized in front of the lab door.  She smiled at the trio and started walking over to them. 

            "Hello Ayalia, it's been awhile," Adam greeted the young woman.

            "Yes it has been," Ayalia replied, giving Emma and Jesse a nod as her hello.  "It seem you guys have been busy lately," glancing over at Shalimar.

            "Ya," Adam gave a small chuckle.

            "You said something about Shalimar and Jesse being infected?"  Ayalia asked.

            "Yes, Eckhart infected Shalimar with some kind of virus that has made her Feral DNA take over her body, which is now killing her," Adam explained the situation to Ayalia.

            Ayalia looked a little nervous as she took a look at Shalimar, she turned her attention back to the others and noticed Jesse, "So how does Jesse fit into all of this?"

            "Shalimar scratched me, and it infected me," Jesse told her, showing the faint mark on his cheek.

            "I see," Ayalia said.

            "Jesse's not as worse as Shalimar, my guess is that since she is the host of the virus that its affecting her more," Adam explained.  "Shalimar will die unless you heal her, there's just no other way."

            Ayalia sighed, she was not looking forward to this, but Adam had helped her awhile back so she owed it to him.  "Alright lets do this," she announced.

            "Thank you," Adam said with a smile.

            "Don't thank me just yet," Ayalia replied, still worried that her body wouldn't be able to handle both Jesse and Shalimar's virus at the same time.  "Jesse I'll need you to lay down on the lab chair beside Shalimar," she instructed.

            Jesse did what she said and climbed onto the lab chair.  Ayalia gave a quick smile to Adam and walked in between Shalimar and Jesse.  Adam and Emma stood back and watched as Ayalia placed a hand on each of their foreheads.  She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and concentrated on both.  She soon could feel the heat of the virus rushing up into her body from the hand placed on Jesse as she forced the virus to leave his body.  Jesse passed out half way through the healing process.  Ayalia struggled with healing both at the same time; she soon finished with Jesse feeling no presence of the virus in his veins.

            Ayalia opened up her eyes and looked down at Shalimar, she moved around behind Shalimar's head wrapping both of her hands around Shalimar's temples.  She focused all her power on Shalimar.  Her body was now starting to feel the side effects of the virus.  Ayalia could barely stand, her knees were beginning to buckle, but she used her last amount of energy to absorb the virus from Shalimar.  Ayalia's eyes flew open and she gasped for air as she completely healed Shalimar; she collapsed onto the floor unconscious.  

            Adam and Emma immediately ran over to her still body, Adam bent down and picked her up placing her on a table that Emma had cleared.  Ayalia was barely breathing.  Adam and Emma both moved Jesse so Adam could do a scan on Ayalia's body.  A yellow beam from over head scanned Ayalia's body quickly.

            "Is she going to be ok?"  Emma asked.

            Adam smiled, "She'll be just fine.  Her body has already started healing itself, killing off the virus.  She'll be as good as new in a few hours."

            "What about Shal and Jesse, are they ok?"  She asked still worried about her friends.

            "Hold on," Adam lifted Ayalia off of the chair and placed Jesse in the chair, he started the scan.  Once the beam diminished Adam looked at the findings, he gave Emma a huge smile.  "Jesse is going to be fine."

            Emma sighed with relief, "Good.  Now what about Shal?"  

            Adam hesitated for a minute before starting the scan on Shalimar.  Adam waited a minute before looking at the computer to see the results.  He didn't want to admit to Emma that he was worried that Ayalia hadn't healed Shalimar, he wasn't quite sure if her ability was strong enough.  "Oh, thank god, she's fine!"

            "She's ok?"  Emma asked still not sure if she heard him right. 

            "She's going to be, she should be up in a few hours," Adam explained, he was so glad that two of his children were going to be fine, and Ayalia, he was now in her debt. 

TBC

A/N:  I hope you like this chapter!  One more to go.  I want to thank Kipurrz for writing the introduction to Ayalia and Brad, and for allowing me to use her characters, so I could cure Shalimar and Jesse.  PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I love to read your opinions on my stories.


	8. Morning After

**Out Of Control**

**Summary: Shalimar losses her ability to control her feral side, but will they team be able to find a cure before it starts spreading to the rest of them.******

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. owns the rights to these characters. But I do own any other characters. Kipurrz owns Ayalia Terrana and Brad (aka Soulcatcher).**

**Distribution: I don't mind if anyone wants to put any of my stories on their site, just email me first and tell me you would like to put it on your site! Thanks!**

**Notes: Italics indicate thought. Stars indicate time change or place.**

**Story by: Quest - shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com, feel free to email me on any questions or well anything!**

*                            *                            *

Chapter 8: Morning After

            Emma woke up early in the morning; her head was resting on her arms that were placed on one of the lab tables.  Adam and Emma had taken shifts throughout the night, watching the recovering three.  She yawed and stretched her arms, she noticed Adam over next to Jesse who had just awoken from his healing done by Ayalia.  She got up and walked over to them.  "How do you feel?"  She asked once she reached them.

            "Great!"  Jesse replied with a smile.

            They heard a soft moaning coming from behind them.  They all turned around to see Shalimar eyes fluttered open, and squirm in her chair.  Emma and Adam rushed over to her, as Jesse slowly climbed down from his chair and over to her.

            "Hey Shal, how do you feel?"  Adam asked her.

            "As good as new," Shalimar said with a weak smile.  She swung her legs to jump down from the chair, but Adam and Emma held her back, "What are you doing?" she asked angrily.  "I want to go find Brennan."

            "You still need your rest, you can't just get up and start walking off.  Plus he's resting, which he deserves." Adam explained in a forceful tone, not wanting to tell her just yet that she was dead for several minutes, early.

            "Fine!"  Shalimar leaned back and huffed, she noticed tears forming in Emma's eyes.  "Emma what's wrong?"  She asked her friend.

            Adam looked over at her and made a motion not to tell her about her death.  Emma quickly made something up, "I'm just glad to see you all healed."

            Shalimar smiled, "By the way what happened?  I know something happened I can sense it."

            Adam sighed, "Nothing except that I called Ayalia to come heal you and Jesse," he said pointing to Ayalia who was still healing herself.

            Shalimar rolled her eyes at him, "I don't buy it, you're not telling me something."

            "No that's it," Jesse replied.

            "Don't give me that shit!"  Shalimar said angrily.  "TELL ME NOW!"

            "Yes, you should tell her," they heard Ayalia's voice coming from behind.  They all turn around and saw Ayalia awake and well.  She made her way over to them, "Adam you can't keep it a secret forever."

            "I know," Adam replied hanging his head in shame. 

            "What are you guys talking about?  If it's about me I have a right to know," Shalimar said to them.

            Adam took a deep breath, "You have to promise me you won't get upset," he told her.

            "I promise," she replied seeing the worried expression on all of their faces.  "Come on TELL ME!"  She demanded.

            "Last night, after we brought you back to the lab…" Adam paused of a brief moment "You died."

            "I WHAT?" Shalimar asked in shock.

            "You died, your body just shut down," Adam explained.  Shalimar couldn't believe what she was hearing.  "You were dead for almost five minutes."

            "So how did you…?" Shalimar gulped and didn't finish her question.

            "Brennan!"  Adam answered.

            "Brennan?"

            "Yes, he was actually the only one that wouldn't give up on you.  He gave you electric shock for five minutes, until you came back," Adam explained.  "That's when we found out that you would die again but we wouldn't be able to bring you back.  Brennan kind of went on a rampage, and was about to go into Genomex alone and get the virus, so I sedated him."

            "Shit," Shalimar said.

            "Ya, well that's when I called Ayalia to come and heal you and Jesse, it was the only thing that could save you," Adam told her.

            Shalimar turned her attention to Ayalia, who looked like shit from absorbing the huge amount of the virus.  "Thank you," She said to her.

            "No problem, I'll be as good as new with in hours," Ayalia said with a smile.

*                                                                      *                                                                *

            The sedative on Brennan soon wore off and when he woke he found himself in his own bed.  He had a huge headache, and the blood rushed from his head as he stood up from his bed, he fell back and took a deep breath waiting for the dizzy spell to pass.  All he could think about is how Adam of all people prevented him from going into Genomex to get Shalimar a cure.

            Brennan stood up and made his was down to the lab, he was furious.  He couldn't even think of what he might do to Adam when he reached the lab.  The door opened up to the lab and he stormed in, with his fist tight in a ball with anger.

            They whole group who surrounded Shalimar, looked up and saw him barge in.  Brennan couldn't help but notice that they were all around Shalimar.  Fear rushed through his body for a brief second, afraid that Shalimar died.  He stopped dead in his tracks.

            Shalimar saw him; she jumped off of the chair and pushed by Emma and Jesse, who didn't try to stop her.  She ran up to Brennan as he started walking forward quickly towards her.  Shalimar jumped up in Brennan's arms wrapping her legs around his waist and immediately kissed him passionately, not even worrying about the audience they had.

            Jesse had to turn away from the show the two were putting on, deep down he still had strong feelings for Shalimar, and he wasn't ready to see her kiss someone else yet.  Ayalia noticed Jesse's reaction towards Shalimar's feeling for Brennan.  The last time she knew Jesse and Shalimar were going out, but obviously something must have happened between the two, because it was very clear Shalimar was madly in love with Brennan.  Since they were making out right in front of everyone.

            Shalimar broke the kiss and smiled down at Brennan who was a little stunned.  "Thank you for saving me," Shalimar whispered into his ear.

            Brennan kissed her again as his reply.  They soon heard someone clear their throat catching both of their attention.  Brennan placed Shalimar down as they both blushed slightly.  Brennan wrapped his arm around Shalimar's waist as she did hers, and they walked back over to the group.  He noticed an extra person standing next to Adam.

            "Ayalia!  Why are you here?"  Brennan asked her.

            Shalimar turned towards Brennan, "How do you think I got better?"

            "She healed you," Brennan said surprised, he knew like the rest of them that Ayalia was a quiet person and didn't like to use her powers, but she loved to help people especially friends.  "Thank you!"  Brennan told her pulling Shalimar into a tight hug.

            Shalimar looked over at Ayalia, her arms still around Brennan, "Yes thanks."

            "It was no trouble," Ayalia said with a smile.

            Adam was going to ask Ayalia if she would like to stay awhile, but her form soon disappeared right before their eyes.  

"Where'd she go?"  Shalimar asked.

Adam grinned, "Back home."

They all smiled.  Brennan looked Adam right in the eye.  "You!"  He pointed at him angrily.

"What did I do?"  Adam asked innocently.

"I'm still going to be mad at you for sedating me," Brennan told him, "But thanks."

Adam gave a small smile as he watched Brennan lean down and gave Shalimar a kiss.  "I love you," he said softly.

Shalimar kissed Brennan back as everyone else rolled their eyes and walked away leaving the two lovebirds by themselves.  

THE END!

A/N:  That's it!  I hope that everyone liked the story.  I want to thank all of you that review, I love hear about what you think of the story.  When I think of another story I'll start writing again, but for the next two weeks I'm taking a break.  Sorry!  PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
